My Worst Nightmare
by ScatturedBraained
Summary: Have you ever had someone you hate? No, I mean like stickneedlesintheireyeballs you hate them so much. I do. His name is James. James Potter. But he is in love with me. Why? Why must it always be me? JPLE


**Okay, this is a one-shot I thought of while watching T.V. (Life With Derek) Thanks for reading this, and please review.**

**My Worst Nightmare**

Have you ever had someone you hate?

No, I mean like, stick-needles-in-their-eyes you hate them so much.

I hate someone like that. His name's is James.

James Potter.

I hate him so much! I just want to—ARRG! But you know what? He doesn't care. He just sits back, smiles, and says, "I love you, too." It's so freaking annoying!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Oh, lovely Lily-Pad!" I gritted my teeth.

"You either call me Evans, or you don't talk to me at all," I glared at him, "I suggest the second option." He frowned.

"Ok. Lily-Flower, I was wondering if you would do the honors of going to Sirius' party with me."

"No."

"Please, my scrumptious pudding-cup?" He put on his puppy-dog face.

"No. And don't call me that."

"Oh, pretty please with sugar on top, my delicious muffin-cake?" I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"JAMES POTTER, FOR THE LAST TIME, NO! I WILL NEVER, EVER, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, EVEN **THINK **ABOUT GOING OUT WITH YOU! IF YOU ASK ME AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY SHOVE YOUR WAND UP WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE! THANK YOU, AND GOOD DAY!" I took a deep breathe, and smiled. That felt good.

"Okay, my sexy-seventh-wonder-of-the-world, but you will give into me. Someday. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow," He was backing away now. He was getting closer to the couch, "But you will. Even if it takes me-- WOA!" He fell over the couch, and hit his head on the coffee table. I laughed in spite of myself. Sirius and Remus ran over to his aid.

"What did the Ice-Queen do now James?" Sirius asked.

"He probably provoked her," Remus added.

"He always does. Why should this time be any different?"

"Thanks for being my best friends guys."

"No problem!" They both replied at the same time. Then my best friend, Katie, bounded down the stairs.

"Hey Lils! What happened to Potter?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and replied,

"He was born."

"Lily-Flower, you know you would be heart-broken if something happened to me."

"Not really." He shook his head and smirked.

"I love you too, my beautiful flower.

"ARRG! WHY CAN'T YOU GIVE UP, YOU STUBBORN IDIOT!?" I stomped up to my dorm. Stupid Potter. I threw my books toward the wall. Please don't hit, please don't hit—

BAM!

Shit. Why can't anything go MY way for once? There's going to be a bloody mark on the wall.

I have no idea how long I was in my dorm until Katie came up.

"Hey, hurry up, we're going to Sirius' party," I sighed and got a pair of jeans out of my closet. I then picked out a dark green tank top with shiny green sequins along the top. I put some makeup on, and went downstairs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hi, I am Josssshh!" An unfamiliar, drunk face yelled. I smiled and nodded my head. When could I leave?

"Ok, every body on the dance floor!" I immediately left the crime area, and went into Myrtle's Bathroom.

"DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!" Potter screamed while lunging to the door. Please don't close, please don't close—

BAM!

Shit. Why can't anything go my way for once?

"What's wrong with the door?" I asked while frantically turning the doorknob.

"It won't open!" Potter yelled while banging the door. I slid to the floor.

"NO! PLEASE NO! WHY CAN'T ANYTHING GO THE WAY I WANT IT TO?" I sobbed to the ceiling.

"It's not that bad. At least you aren't alone," I looked over at him. He smiled and waved.

"WHY, GOD? WHY ME?" He scowled and pulled me up to my feet.

"My future fiancé should not be on the ground like that," I shoved him onto the ground. I think I was foaming at the mouth. I spoke in a dangerously calm voice.

"I don't like you. I never have. I never will. So, I would appreciate it if you STOP HARRASSING ME, YOU SICK SONOFAGUN!" He looked up at me. And the idiot smiled up at me.

"God, I love it when you yell at me," I screamed and began to bang on the door. I banged, and banged, and banged, and banged. And then I banged some more.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**10:34 PM**

"Please…open…please…I...swear…I…won't…ever…be…mean…to Potter…again…" I begged while banging tiredly the door.

"Oh, please. Like the door will open to THAT promise," I glared at him.

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in here in the first place," I growled icily.

"Hey, you were the one who closed the door," I felt my shoulders tense up. He must have seen this too, because he was slowly edging away from me.

"Calm down…"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I don't like it when people tell me to calm down, it makes me VERY TENSE!" I grabbed a bottle of soap. I was prepared to wash him down with it. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo that was behind him.

"Evans, if you spray me with that, you shall feel my wrath."

"Oh, now you decide to call me 'Evans'? WELL IT'S TOO LATE!" I began hosing him down with shampoo and then he did the same to me. We slipped and fell, and then sprayed each other some more.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**12:47 PM**

I dropped my bottle. I sighed and fell on the ground. Potter sat down next to me.

"It's official."

"What?"

"You have driven me crazy."

"Honey, you were beyond crazy when I met you," I laughed and looked over at him. Was I actually laughing at Potter? He slicked some of his black hair back. He smiled. God, I loved it when he smiled. WAIT! No, I didn't!

"What?" He asked. I brushed some soap off of his nose.

"Your nose."

"Oh," He blushed and wiped some more off.

"YOUR WAND!" I shouted while jumping up.

"What?"

"Your wand, don't you have it with you?"

"I'm not that stupid, Lily. I left it in my jacket that is upstairs."

"Shit."

"Don't you have yours?"

"These pants are WAY too tight to even think about putting my wand in my pockets."

"Oh," He mumbled while sitting down again. I sighed and did the same.

"Potter. I hate you."

"I know you do."

"Ok. Because, I seriously think I am going insane."

"Lily-dear, I was kidding when I said you were crazy," I smiled a leaned my head against the door.

"Ok, you are crazy."

"Why?"

"You didn't yell at me when I called you 'Lily-dear'. You need to go to St. Mungo's."

"What if I am just too tired to yell?"

"Lily Evans, you are NEVER too tired to yell at me."

"True, true," I smiled and wiped some soap off his cheek.

"Ok, that's twice you've touched m with out potentially hurting me. What's the matter?"

"I don't know. Just…tired…and crazy," He smiled and moved his face closer to mine.

"You, Lily Evans, truly are going crazy."

"I think I am."

"Why do you think that?" And then, I broke my promise.

Yes, I broke the sacred promise. I kissed James Potter.

How could I? I was one of the few girls who had never even given a thought to James Potter.

But there I was, kissing him.

"I knew you would give in," He said as I pulled away.

"You are a jerk."

"I am. But I am your jerk," He said while putting his arm around my waist.

And I didn't hurt him when he did that. I just let him pull me closer. And then I broke another promise.

I rested my head on his shoulder.

I could see the little person in my head, jumping up and down while screaming, "DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT!"

But, I chose to ignore it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**3:45 AM**

I lifted my head up. Where was I?

I then remembered everything. The door, the soap…and the kiss.

The kiss. I remember that so well now.

I woke James up.

"Hmmmm…?"

"Wake up."

"What time is it?"

"I dunno," I put my ear against the door. They were still having the party! I began to bang on the door again, and James was shouting, "GET US OUT!" Then, a VERY drunk Sirius opened the door.

"What ish the problem here, Jamesh?"

"Nothing!" I said as I pulled James out of the bathroom. He followed me, and we both went to the common room.

"Good night, James."

"Good night, Lily-Pad," He kissed me, and then walked off to his dorm. I sat there and let the whole night sink in. I smiled happily.

I was going out with James Potter.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
